


with an if in its soul

by akire_yta



Category: Skippy - Fandom
Genre: JONAS AU, M/M, sds bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin and Mike soulbond.  JONAS-verse fluff :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	with an if in its soul

**Author's Note:**

> Title from ee cummings ' “this is the rubbish of human rind” Thanks to [](http://mayqueen517.livejournal.com/profile)[**mayqueen517**](http://mayqueen517.livejournal.com/) for listening to me going “WAIL, IT DOESN’T WORK” and having the smarts to go “JONAS-verse it?” and [](http://xsnarkasaurus.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://xsnarkasaurus.livejournal.com/)**xsnarkasaurus** for the highspeed beta. All other mistakes my own.  
>  This is my final square for [SDS bingo](http://verbosemofo.livejournal.com/21902.html)

* * *

Kevin walked down the corridor with his nose in his English notes, trying desperately to sort out his Cordelia's from his Ophelia's before the test in first period English. He ducked Macy's wildly swung hockey stick, stepped around Joe and Stella's awkward conversation, and opened his locker with an expert tap of his fist.

Nick joined him a moment later, sighing the sigh of a disgruntled mini-genius. "Not soulbonded to Macy yet?" Kevin asked automatically. The joke had ceased to be funny sometime in the first two weeks of the school year, but Kevin was nothing if not persistent. Or consistent. Or maybe both. He hoped that wasn't on the English test.

"No," Nick snarled. "Here." He thrust a sheet of music at Kevin. "Live it, learn it, love it. But mostly learn it." He stalked off down the corridor, scattering students in his wake.

"What's the magic word?" Kevin yelled down the hall after him. He laughed to himself, stuck the music in the back of his folder, closed his lockers, turned, smiling as he opened his mouth to excuse himself past the student blocking his way.

The guy glanced over.

Their eyes locked.

Kevin manfully staggered. He did not swoon and faint, no matter what Joe said. He was a lying liar, who wasn't there anyway.

Unfortunately, most of the rest of the school was there, and as such, got to see Kevin Lucas meet his soulmate.

* * *

Kevin had wondered what it was like; he’d read novels where it sounded like parts of your personality were swept away in the rush to be bonded (on tour, after a while, you’d read _anything_ ). He’d seen movies where it seemed more like a process, with struggling and denial before finally the pair gave into their bond and kissed as the credits rolled. He’d seen earnest men with half an alphabet after their names talk seriously on news programs about decreasing ages for first bonds and increasing ages for first bonds, and had decided that nobody really knew anything.

He liked his mom’s description best. “Meeting your father was like coming home to a new house,” she’d say with a smile. “It may have been a little strange, but I could feel it in my bones that this was where I belonged.”

His mom and dad had soulbonded when his mom was 21, which apparently gramma had said was too young. Kevin hadn’t understood what mom and dad could have done; if it was your soulmate, could you say ‘please come back after I’ve finished college?’ Was there a pause button, and nobody had told him?

In the end, Kevin gave up wondering. It was a long way away, in his future, and he had no control over it anyway. Going with the flow had served him well in life so far anyway.

* * *

Kevin came around in the nurses office with a lot of people staring at him. He blinked groggily, and went to push his hair off his face.

Someone was holding his hand.

 _Someone_ was _holding_ his hand.

Kevin...was strangely okay with this. He frowned, and wondered if he had a concussion. But he had ducked Macy this morning, right? He gnawed on his bottom lip and tracked down his arm, at the hand holding his, up the other person's arm to their face.

It was a guy with really messy hair. He blinked, and Kevin swallowed a gasp. He didn't recognize him, and Kevin thought he'd remember a guy with such _amazing_ eyes. "Hi," Kevin whispered secretively, like they were the only people in the room.

"Hi," the other guy said. He squeezed Kevin's hand, and Kevin smiled. He still had no idea what was going on, but at least he wasn't alone.

Kevin went through the rest of the morning in a kind of shock. His mom and dad were there, and a woman who had features like Mike’s and an expression that screamed ‘mother.’ A lot of words were being thrown around, like “so young” and “fully bonded” and “double-male pairing.” His dad was wearing that look he got when he was figuring out how to outwit the paparazzi, and Kevin was finding it hard to drag his eyes off Mike for more than a few seconds at a time.

He was staring so hard he almost didn’t notice that Mike was staring back. “Hey,” Mike whispered. “It’s gonna be okay.” The words flowed like honey through his veins, and Kevin squeezed Mike’s hand back.

This must be what coming home is like, he decided, and curled in even tighter against Mike’s side, ignoring the stares as Mike casually slung his free arm around Kevin and held on.

* * *

It took two days for the news of his soulbond to leak to the media. Kevin didn’t look at what was being said, and nobody seemed to want to show him anything, but his dad’s expression lost that pinched look and started looking more like it did when he was trying how to capitalize on an unexpected success, so Kevin decided it must have all worked out okay.

He had more important things to deal with anyway.

They were soulbonded, which meant they were going to be together forever, but Kevin wanted to find out all about Mike straight away, and share everything in return. He knew he probably should still be freaking out, about _bonded_ and being _seventeen_ and, oh yeah, _he’s a boy_ , but in all honesty?

Kevin was having too much fun.

* * *

Mike came with friends; Kevin kinda shrunk in a little against Mike’s side the first time they came over to meet him. Up until then, it had been just the two of them, getting to know each other tucked away in the privacy of Mike’s room - the paparazzi hadn’t yet figured out _who_ Kevin had soulbonded with, only that he had. But, as Joe kept reminding him, a soulbond was for life, not just for Chrismas, so Kevin took a deep breath and smiled at the four boys staring at him like he was a dog who had just done a card trick.

“Bill,” Mike snapped, half-stepping in front of Kevin, and the one in the front of the group all but cooed.

“Oh, Michael, he’s utterly _adorable_!” Bill neatly sidestepped Mike, and ignoring Mike’s soft growl, took Kevin’s hand and shook it heartily. “I’m William Beckett, but since Mike seems to have imprinted on you like a baby duckling, you may call me Bill.”

After that, Kevin didn’t have to even make an effort. Mike’s friends were his friends too. And they were kind of awesome

It made life easier, going back to school for the first time after they’d bonded, to have Bill to talk to about Shakespeare, and Sisky to talk to about sports, and Mike-the-exchange-student to talk to about everything else. Stella and Joe and Nick made an effort to be welcoming to them too, and Macy and the Butcher got along like a scary, creative, energetic house of fire, and Mike just held his hand and glared at anyone who looked at them strangely. It was better than good.

Soon, Kevin could walk down the hall hand-in-hand with Mike, and no-one even batted an eyelid. Being the Kevin part of Kevin-and-Mike was just...normal. Everyone knew and no-one cared, and Kevin was stupidly grateful for it.

Mike still waited until they were alone to kiss him, though. Kevin was stupidly grateful for that too.

* * *

Joe was the only one who asked, and Nick hit him every time, wearing a pinched expression as he did. “Dude,” he’d say, sounding scandalized and maybe a little grossed out.

Then again, Kevin didn’t really want to think about his brothers and sex in the same sentence either.

Kevin had sworn a vow to stay chaste until ‘bond and marriage.’ They’d got the bond, but were too young for marriage. Officially, they were in a kind of limbo.

Unofficially, when Mike kissed him, Kevin kind of forgot about the ring, and the vow, and his parents expectations, and everything that had stopped him from even _wanting_ this before.

When Mike kissed him, all Kevin wanted was Mike, and he was pretty sure from the way Mike’s hands fit against his skin that Mike felt the same way.

Mike’s parents didn’t go to church, didn’t believe in purity vows, and had a house full of teenaged children. They made Kevin and Mike keep Mike’s bedroom door open.

Some days, that didn’t stop them either.

* * *

Macy took his picture as Kevin modeled the latest outfit Stella had designed for the tour. “Looking good, Kevin,” she told him as she studied the tiny screen on the back of her camera.

“You realize,” Stella added as she plucked a thread off the fabric. “That you’ve broken a million teenage hearts by taking yourself off the market so soon.”

Kevin laughed; their bond had started to settle, but even so, Kevin still felt a tiny thrill whenever he thought of Mike and felt that tiny tug deep in his soul that was his link to Mike. “Joe and Nick are still to bond,” he pointed out and got dual sighs in return. He smirked. “And it seems early bonding runs in the family.” Macy sighed again and Stella scowled.

“I wish I was coming with you guys,” she said, turning away. Macy rolled her eyes and Kevin laughed. Stella turned around and pretended she hadn’t seen the two of them making faces. “Is Mike coming on tour?”

“Yeah,” Kevin said, then he paused. “I mean, I think he is. I just kinda assumed...?”

Stella and Macy shared a look, and Kevin excused himself to go find his dad.

* * *

Kevin handed his guitar off to the tech, his eyes already searching the crowded gloom sidestage for Mike. He followed his instincts, and found Mike lounging against a stack of tour crates, eyes half-lidded, almost glowing. “You love performing, don’t you,” Mike said, reaching out to pull Kevin into him and hugging him tightly, stage-sweat and all.

Kevin could feel Mike’s heart thudding in his chest, keeping perfect time with Kevin’s. This close, he could feel the feedback of Mike’s emotions, feel what Mike was feeling as Kevin had lost himself in the performance.

Looping was the best kind of drowning. Kevin pushed up on his toes, capturing Mike’s head as he pressed a hard, demanding kiss to Mike’s lips. “Come on,” he half-whispered, half-thought to Mike as his fingers dug into Mike’s scalp.

Mike nodded and leaned into Kevin, The craziness of everything faded away, and Kevin felt a moment of perfect contentment. _This is it,_ Kevin realized, feeling giddy and safe.

Mike smiled as he broke the kiss, his hands digging into Kevin’s skin as they slid under the hem of his shirt. “I’m keeping you forever,” he promised.

“Forever ever,” Kevin agreed, dropping his hand to take Mike’s. Fingers twined together, they walked together in-step towards backstage.


End file.
